Ihre gute Tat
by Meta Morphos
Summary: Kekse für den Feind. Eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Original von Berouge.


**Ihre gute Tat**

verfasst von Berouge unter dem Titel Sending Her Condolences

Ins Deutsche übertragen von Meta Morphos

* * *

Mercy beäugte die dunkle, Unheil verkündende Silhouette der Villa ihres Nachbarn mit der Aura einer Person, die versucht ausreichend Mut zu sammeln, um sich ihrem Erschießungskommando zu stellen. Sie holte tief Luft und seufzte, bevor sie ihre Augen auf den dampfenden Teller frisch gebackener, in Frischhaltefolie eingewickelter Kekse richtete. Ihre Absicht war klar – ihr Wille, ihr Vorhaben auch auszuführen allerdings weniger.

Seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen waren Mercy und Adam nie sonderlich gut miteinander ausgekommen. Er war mit genug Radau und Dominanzgebaren, um eine ganze Scheune niederzuwalzen, in ihr Territorium einmarschiert und das hatte nicht dazu beigetragen, ihn bei ihr beliebt zu machen. Sie reagierte verständlicherweise damit, ihn anzufauchen, dass er ihr in keinster Art und Weise etwas zu sagen hätte. Sie hatte vorgeschlagen, dass er doch bitte eine hübsche Runde im Fluss schwimmen gehen solle, damit der ganze unkontrollierte Druck in seinem Arsch ein wenig verdampfen könne.

Das war nicht eben einer ihrer größten Momente gewesen, aber er war einfach zu weit gegangen, als er versucht hatte, sie in ihrem eigenen Revier herumzukommandieren. Sie hatte ihr gesamtes Leben damit verbracht, nicht gut genug für irgendjemand außer sich selbst zu sein. Sie hatte sich in anderer Leute strikte Ordnung eingefügt, in der sie niemals mehr als eine Außenseiterin sein konnte – zuerst Bran und später, unbeabsichtigt, die Familie ihrer eigenen Mutter. Sie hatte sich gebeugt und ihren Bauch jeder Menge undankbarer Menschen dargeboten und sobald sie ausgezogen war, hatte sie sich selbst versprochen, dass niemand, der nicht von Bedeutung war, Macht über sie haben sollte, die sie nicht ausdrücklich anerkannt hatte ... Und selbst dann wäre es verdammt weit hergeholt.

Adam hatte eindeutig seine Grenzen überschritten. Und das ging noch so weiter, als er, seine Frau, seine Tochter und das gesamte Werwolfrudel auf das Grundstück direkt hinter ihrem rückwärtigen Zaun gezogen waren. Seitdem war die Angelegenheit ein endloser Kampf zwischen einem Dreckshaufen rechthaberischer Werwölfe auf den einen Seite und subtiler Rache in Form alter Rostlauben und einiger gut eingesetzter Flaschen Blair's 16 Million Reserve (der schärfsten Chillisoße der Welt) ihrerseits.

Und trotzdem, auch wenn er sich im Umgang mit ihr meistens wie ein aufgeblasenes Arschloch benahm, war er doch ... ein guter Mensch. Er kümmerte sich gut um seine Tochter und um sein Rudel und sie gediehen ausgezeichnet unter seiner Obhut. Seine Ehe wiederum ...

Mercy hatte seine Frau nie gemocht: eine selbstsüchtige Kuh mit der emotionalen Intelligenz einer Barbiepuppe. Mercy konnte ganz und gar nicht verstehen, was Adam an ihr fand. Sie war so egoistisch und völlig ungeeignet als Ehefrau eines Alphas. Aber Mercys Meinung spielte keine Rolle, Adams Scheidung ging sie gar nichts an.

Also warum kletterte sie dann gerade über den rostigen Stacheldrahtzaun, der ihr Grundstück von seinem trennte? Weil sie ihren Feinden – oder den Menschen, die sie als solche wahrnahm – gegenüber eben nicht so distanziert und gefühllos war wie sie gern von sich glauben wollte. Adam war das Produkt der Umstände, in die er gezwungen worden war und das hatte ihn dennoch nicht davon abgehalten, seine Tochter an erste Stelle zu setzen oder sein Rudel gesund zu halten und zu beschützen. Er versuchte sein Bestes und Mercy respektierte ihn dafür. Sie wünschte nur, dass seine Fürsorge sich nicht auch auf sie erstrecken und er aufhören würde, sie von seinem hohen Ross herab so zu verärgern.

Als sie sich seiner Hintertür näherte, konnte sie spüren, dass er noch immer in einer miesen Laune war. Das Gefühl strahlte so stark von seinem Haus aus, dass selbst sein Rudel seit einer Weile nicht mehr vorbeigeschaut hatte. Der arme Kerl. Niemand sollte so eine schwere Zeit allein bewältigen müssen, nicht einmal ein pingeliger Perfektionist mit Adams Naturell.

Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, als sie geräumige Terrasse an der Rückseite seines Hauses betrat. Alle ihre Instinkte befahlen ihr, sich schleunigst zu verziehen, bevor der große, böse Wolf Wind davon bekam, dass sie an seiner Hintertür war. Aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr, wenn sie sich nicht wie ein riesiger Angsthase fühlen wollte, der Adam erlaubt hatte, sie in irgendeiner Weise einzuschüchtern. Das wäre einfach falsch.

Adams Küche war so dunkel und abweisend wie der Rest des Hauses, aber Mercy hob dennoch ihre Hand, um zu klopfen. Sie kam sich zunehmend dumm vor, je länger sie darauf wartete, dass er zur Tür kam. Sie warf einen Blick zurück auf ihren Trailer, wo die Fenster hell leuchteten und ihr Fernseher die einsame Stille der Nacht vom Eindringen abhielt. Aus ihrer Perspektive sah das ziemlich freundlich und einladend aus. Sie seufzte erneut und wandte sich gerade rechtzeitig wieder Adams Tür zu, um zu sehen wie drinnen eine schattenhafte Figur heranpirschte. Trotz der schlechten Beleuchtung und der Tatsache, dass Mercy Adam nicht besonders gut kannte, konnte sie deutlich die aggressive Spannung in seinen Schultern erkennen, während er sich langsam der Tür näherte, und sie spürte ein starkes Verlangen, abzuhauen und sich gar nicht mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen.

Stattdessen schluckte sie ihr Unwohlsein so gut sie konnte hinunter und gab ihrem Gesicht einen – wie sie hoffte – neutralen Ausdruck, als Adam nach der Klinke griff und die Tür mit kontrollierter Gewalt aufriss. Mercy kam sich albern vor, dass sie überhaupt gekommen war.

Adam war nicht im entferntesten froh über die Störung, so viel war klar. Er sagte nichts, sondern starrte sie mit finsterem Blick an. Seine unheimlichen, gelb glühenden Augen reflektierten das Licht der Mondsichel am Himmel. Er sah müde und nicht sehr gesund aus, bittere Falten um die Augen spiegelten die Krümmung seines Mundes wider. Es sah aus, als hätte er auch etwas Gewicht verloren, obwohl Mercy nicht sicher war, wie sie das unter seinem weiten Hemd erkennen konnte. Offenbar hatten ihm die Scheidung und daraus folgende Trennung von seiner Tochter härter zugesetzt als sie gedacht hatte. Mercy fühlte, wie sich ihre Gesichtszüge um Augen und Mund anspannten. Sie hatte nun doch ernste Zweifel an ihrer Mission; Kekse erschienen der Situation schlicht unangemessen. Hoffentlich hielt er den Mund, so dass sie diese unangenehme Aufgabe so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen und in ihrer beider Interesse schnell wieder zu Hause sein konnte.

Um den ganzen Werwolf-Protokoll-Schwachsinn zu umgehen, drückte sie Adam hastig den Keksteller in die Hand. Sie starrte ihn grimmig an und murmelte eilig: „Hier. Wenn mir das Leben in den Arsch tritt, hilft mir Schokolade meistens, mich wieder einzufangen." Dann drehte sie sich um, sprang die wenigen Holzstufen von der Veranda hinunter und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, trat sie ihren Quasi-Rückzug an. Sie konnte seinen gewichtigen Blick auf ihrem Rücken spüren.

Sie kam sich blöd vor, dass sie überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte, aber es schien einfach falsch, nicht wenigstens irgendetwas zu tun. Er konnte ihre Kekse essen oder auch nicht. Aber zumindest hatte sie Kontakt aufgenommen und ihm etwas gezeigt … Auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, was. Das konnte ihm ja im Grunde auch egal sein. Er hatte größere Angelegenheiten, mit denen er sich herumschlagen musste.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und beschloss, dass es ihr ebenfalls größtenteils egal war. Adam war stark. Er würde am Ende dazu fähig sein, die Scherben seines Lebens wieder zusammenzusetzen und sich seiner Zukunft zu stellen ... So, wie sie es von ihm vermutete und erwartete.

Als sie an dem Rostkoloss zwischen ihren Häusern vorbei kam, musste Mercy in sich hinein lächeln und änderte ihren Kurs. Sie ließ ihre Hand über die in ihre Bestandteile zerfallenden Kotflügel wandern, griff nach der offenen Tür und drückte sie zu. Die Motorhaube und der halb geöffnete Kofferraum folgten diesem Beispiel. Mercy klopfte sich den Schmutz von den Händen, nickte und wandte sich ihrem Heim zu.

Ihr Ersatzteillager sah aufgeräumter aus als gewöhnlich und sie beabsichtigte, es in diesem Zustand zu belassen, bis Adam wieder zu seinem normalen Selbst zurück fand und eine Bestrafung herausforderte.


End file.
